An Eclare OneShot
by EclareTwinklyLights
Summary: A cute Eclare OneShot about Eli, a rockstar, and Clare, the girl that Eli sets his eyes on. Hope you like! If you want more one shots, review, and I might make this a story of Eclare one shots!


**AN - Hey guys! I just thought of this idea, I hope you like it! And, if you want more OneShots like this, tell me in a review, and I'll see what I can come up with! xoxo**

**Summary - A cute Eclare OneShot about Eli, a rockstar, and Clare, the girl that Eli sets his eyes on. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters, I just own the ideas.**

* * *

Clare Edwards was dating K.C. Guthrie, and she was not happy with their relationship. Today was the day she was going to finally end their loveless relationship. She used to have strong feelings for him, but they started to fade. (And, there was the fact that the school slut Jenna was all over her soon to be ex-boyfriend.) She asked K.C. to meet her at the Dot at their usual outside table because they needed to talk about something important. K.C. not expecting anything to be wrong with the two of them, happily agreed to meet his girlfriend for a date.

xxx

Elijah Goldsworthy, or as he liked to be called - Eli, was a rockstar visiting the lovely city of Toronto for the last show of his world tour, and once the tour was over, he would spend some quality time with his parents, Bullfrog and Cece. Being a famous rockstar at Eli's age of 17 had it's perks. Cute girls, traveling around the world, fans screaming his name, getting to do what he loved everyday, and being the boy that every girl wanted. So, Eli was used to every girl falling for him, and wanting to be with him. Eli wanted a girlfriend, he wasn't afraid to admit that. But, he didn't want any of those screaming fans. He knew they would only want to be with him because of his rock stardom and not because they liked the real him. Eli wanted a girl that he chose, one that he liked, and, almost as if he wished for it, he saw the girl he wanted at the local teen hotspot, the Dot. She was talking to a boy who seemed about his same age, and he decided to walk over...well more like run over...he was being chased by a bunch of screaming fangirls. He was Eli Goldsworthy...

xxx

Breaking up with K.C. wasn't as easy as Clare thought it would be. Every time she tried to say she wanted to end it, he said something sweet to her that made her forget why she wanted to break up with him in the first place. It's now or never, were the only thoughts in her head after she finally focused on the goal of their date. Just when Clare had plucked up the courage to tell K.C. she wanted to break up, a guy came over, well, actually he ran over. He was hot, Clare was not going to deny it. He had dark hair that was a little floppy in a cute way, he had a sexy smirk, he was definitely in shape, and to top it off, he had bright green eyes that just made him look so much more attractive.

"Can I help you?" K.C. asked. Clare flinched a little. K.C.'s tone was really rude and menacing, and to be quite honest she kind of forgot he was there because she was to busy staring at the really hot guy in front of her. But he did have a point, what was he doing there standing at there table?

"Well," the boy started as he stared at Clare. "I was just wondering if the pretty lady would like to go out on a date with me." He winked at Clare, and suddenly any "feelings" she had for this boy vanished. Sure he was still hot, but now she though he was rude, and arrogant. Who did he think he was coming over and just asking her out? What made him think that she would say yes? Did he not see her sitting there with a boy already? K.C. started to respond, but Clare cut him off.

"No," Clare stated with no emotion whatsoever. "If you have not noticed I am with someone else, and I am dating him. So, thanks for the offer, but no." Clare looked up at the boy who was in shock, his jaw dropped.

xxx

Did she just reject him? He was Eli Goldsworthy...no one rejects him. He's the one that rejects girls, he's the teen heartthrob/rockstar/part-time heartbreaker. Well that just settles it, this girl was different. Any other girl would gladly accept his date offer even if they did have a boyfriend already (or even if they had a girlfriend...hey, Eli wasn't judgy), so why didn't this girl. He kept staring at her until she spoke again.

"You can go now." She made shooing motions with her hand as she talked, and Eli backed away. Who was this girl? Why didn't she want to go out with him? Why wasn't she fawning over him? Did she not recognize him? He didn't have much time to ponder because he was being chased again. He looked back at the girl one last time, and decided that he was going to get her. She was different, and he liked that. And, she didn't seem to be obsessed with him, which Eli guessed was actually a good thing. More of a chance for her to like him for him, and not for the superficial rockstar persona.

xxx

"What was that dude's problem?" K.C. asked. "Hitting on _you._ What was wrong with him?" The way K.C. said that, pissed Clare off. Was he implying that she was not hot enough to be hit on by a guy that attractive? She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but shouldn't her boyfriend be telling her she was anyway? That one comment by K.C. reminded Clare why she was there in the first place.

"K.C., were over. I'm done with you, and I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye." Clare didn't even wait for a response. She got up and left, while K.C. sat at the table processing what she just said to him.

Clare walked over to the park near the Dot, and noticed a small crowd. There was a small concert stage set up, which was usually reserved for talent shows and for bands who preferred to play earlier in the day than later at night. (If they wanted to play late at night, they'd play at Above the Dot.) Clare usually enjoyed the performances that occurred on that stage, so she went to join the crowd, and pushed her way up towards the front. She had a great view of the stage, and couldn't wait for the show to start.

xxx

After the girl rejected him, Eli could not get his mind off of her. He was to preform at the park next to the Dot, and he hoped she would stop by. He wanted to see her again, even if she wouldn't go out with him, or even if she wouldn't talk to him. He still wanted to see her. She was different. He knew that, and he wanted to get to know her. Eli heard the screaming from the fan girls, and decided it was time to start the show. The music started playing, so he grabbed his mic and ran out on the stage. He decided to sing one of his new songs that he had been working on, and the crowd loved it. About halfway through the song, he noticed a girl in the audience. Not just a girl, _the_ girl. The one he asked out at the Dot. Deciding to be bold, Eli jumped down into the crowd, grabbed the girl's hand, pulled her up on to the stage, and started to sing to her. If asking her out didn't work, maybe singing to her would. No girl, not even this girl, would be able to resist his charm. The song finished, and the crowd starting screaming again. But, the girl was not impressed. She shook her head, and walked off the stage heading off to who knows where. Why wasn't she impressed by his singing? Was he bad or something? Eli decided to follow her not worrying about the small concert he was having. He had only promised the manager of the stage that he would sing one song.

xxx

It was him. He was the singer. That guy who asked me out. I didn't recognize who he was until he started singing. I had heard that voice before. He was Eli Goldsworthy, teenage heartthrob, rockstar, and part-time heartbreaker. I read the magazines, I knew all about him. (And there's the fact that Alli is obsessed with him, so I know more about him then I would like to admit...) He pulled me up on stage with him, which I guess was his way of trying to impress me. Key word, trying. It didn't work. I know about him. He's a jerk, and a player. He'd probably just use me, and try to sleep with me then never call me again. I just got out of a relationship too, so it's way to early to even think about starting one with someone. Especially, not Eli Goldsworthy. I did not need to get my heart broken. After he finished singing, I left. I walked off the stage, and started walking. I didn't know where I was going exactly. I wasn't headed toward the Dot, and if I was going to my house, I was definitely taking the long way. But, I didn't care. I just walked by myself, thinking. Well, I was by myself until Eli ran to catch up with me. Was he following me? Because it was getting annoying.

xxx

"Hey! Stop running away! I just want to talk to you!" Eli shouted as he ran after his mystery girl. He gets that she may not be impressed, but she doesn't have to run away. Wont she at least talk to him? The girl kept running, until she tripped and fell on her knees. Eli ran to catch up with her, and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer him. "Hey, I know you might not like me, but can't you at least answer me? I just want to know if your okay."

"I'm fine. Just a scratch, see?" The girl answered. She gestured to her knee, and showed him what obviously wasn't just a scratch.

"You're bleeding. Here let me help you." Eli began to rip part of his sleeve off to cover her wound when she stopped him.

"No, don't ruin your shirt. I'm fine. I don't need any help." She started to hobble away, but he followed her. "And, I think I'd be better if you just left me alone."

"Why don't you want to talk to me? I'm just trying to be nice." Eli said. She stopped, and turned to look at him.

"You're just trying to be nice?" Eli nodded. "You just show up, ask me out, then when I reject you, you pull me up at your little concert and expect me to be impressed, and then you chase after me, and make me fall. You don't even know me! Wasn't it obvious when I rejected you that I didn't want to be around you? Look, I get that since your Eli Goldsworthy you must have girls fawning over you all the time. But, I'm not that type of girl. I know your type, I've read about you in the magazines. Your probably just going to try to sleep with me, then leave and never talk to me again. I don't need that right now. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm not looking for another one right now. Okay?"

Eli stared at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall, it was an accident. But, I don't think you should judge me. You don't know me. You just know what people say about me in the magazines. A lot of that is lies, you know. You can't trust everything you read. I'll admit I don't really know why I approached you in the first place, but I thought you were cute, and that you were different. You're not like other girls. You did start screaming when you saw me. In fact, I think your the only girl who has ever rejected me. I'm sorry that you are going through a break up, that's never fun, but I think you should give me a chance. And, even if you don't. You should let me help with your knee, because you don't want that getting infected."

Clare thought about what he said. "Fine." He looked up at her hopeful. "About the knee thing, not the other part." Eli accepted this for now, choosing to pick his battles. He ripped off his sleeve and tied it around the girl's knee.

"There, it's all wrapped up. You should go put something on it though to clean it out before it gets worse." Eli said, and started to walk away. The girl made it pretty clear she didn't want anything to do with him now, so he might as well just leave.

"Clare." The girl said.

"What?" Eli turned around.

"My name is Clare."

"Oh, Eli."

"Yeah, I know." She giggled. She had a cute laugh, Eli thought.

"Right." He rubbed his neck.

"Thanks, for helping with my knee."

"No problem." Eli started to walk away again.

"Wait." Clare walked over to him, as fast as she could with a messed up knee. She put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for judging you. I don't know you, you're right."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it actually." And that was true. He was used to people judging him before they met him about stuff they read in the papers. Stuff that wasn't always true.

"No, it's not. It was wrong of me. You actually were pretty nice to me. But, I'm not looking for a relationship. Maybe we could...be friends?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Friends." Eli considered this. Better than nothing right? "Sure."

"Great." Clare smiled at him. "I better get going, gotta clean my knee." She started to walk away, but Eli called after her.

"Wait, let me walk you home."

"Eli..."

"As friends, I swear!"

"Fine. Come on, my knee is starting to hurt." Clare locked there arms, and they started to somewhat long journey to Clare's house talking, and learning about each other. And when Eli got back home that night, he realized that Clare was perfect. And he was going to get her to be his.


End file.
